


hello sunshine we love you

by dirtmemer



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, M/M, Minor Injuries, an excuse to write my favourite pairing, attempted bathroom sex, attempted is the key word, au where niflheim doesnt fucking exist HAHA, im joking hes fine but his dignity isnt, let luna say fuck, luna and noct being mean to each other, luna's heels deserve an honorable mention, no sex actually happens, noct and luna are drunk off champagne and boredom, noctis lucis caelum is dead now, nyx is an honorable mention, prompto is confused what the fuckst is going on, rip noct's balls, square enix can fight me, well a little sex happens, what is this hand wavy stuff lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtmemer/pseuds/dirtmemer
Summary: Noctis Lucis Caelum and Lunafreya Nox Fleuret decide, quite simultaneously, that they are extremely fond of one (confused) Prompto Argentum.





	hello sunshine we love you

**Author's Note:**

> i love lunapromptis no one can take this away from me bc i just finished the game and i die

Prompto thinks it's unfair that Noct is able to look so good standing beside Lady Lunafreya. Like, Prompto's tried before, but Lady Lunafreya is moonlight and gentle, beaming smiles, and Prompto's been at the receiving end of one of those smiles a few times and he nearly evaporated. 

But Noct- Noct is like the perfect juxtaposition to Lady Lunafreya. His back is straight, for once, instead of his usual lazy slouch, and his hair's been tamed into a neat, slicked back look, and he's so- he's just so. So _handsome_. He's handsome all the time, but now he's extra handsome, because Lady Lunafreya offsets him perfectly, beautifully, in her silver and blue suit, the perfect color match. 

Prompto shuffles uncomfortably in his stuffy suit. This isn't an event he'd like to be at, but Noct pouted at him for five seconds and he couldn't find the willpower in him to say 'no thanks i'd rather scrape the skin off my face than stand around like some ugly ornamental vase in bad lighting' and- well. Here he is, in the flesh, and stiff uncomfortable fabric, standing in the garish bright lights that the paparazzi loves because it makes for the most unflattering shots. 

Some lady with perfect eyeliner smiles at him. He tries to smile back, but it probably comes out wobbly, hesitant, unconfident. She loses interest and moves on to one of the Glaives, standing to the side. He's really not cut out for this. 

He tugs at his collar. There are so many people here, important people, councilmen and advisors and judicatory sector workers and all, and he's just... Prompto. If being Noct's best friend had a title, maybe he'd fit in better. The very thought of it makes him shrink his shoulders in a little, at least until Noct catches his eye and gives him a small private smile, mouthing _sorry_. He shouldn't forgive Noct for dragging him into this uncomfortable mess, but who's he kidding, Noct is Noct and Prompto is a sucker. 

At least the ballroom makes for a good subject. There are still too many people and too many cameras, and Prompto only wishes he had a camera half as fancy as the ones the paparazzi are holding, but he busies himself by counting the shapes in the ballroom, squares and circles and big looming arches, until King Regis's speech becomes a droning buzz at the back of his brain. 

He's half-muttering numbers when a Glaive comes up to him. The Glaive is tall and has broad shoulders and the kind of face that is only attractive if you stare for more than a minute, which makes things kind of awkward, so Prompto does his best to look at the ground instead of at the Glaive's face. 

The Glaive claps him gently on his shoulder. Prompto doesn't know where to look, so he settles on staring at the small braid in the Glaive's hair. 

"Hey," the Glaive says, "You alright? You look half a minute from a panic attack." 

Prompto kind of grimaces. "That obvious, huh," he says, and accidentally continues with, "I really want to bite my fingers right now, you know?" before he can stop himself, and oh, wow, he's just embarrassing himself now. 

The Glaive gives a sympathetic sort of smile. "Yeah," he says, "Tell me about it. All this formality gives me the hives." 

Prompto laughs, despite himself. "Aren't you already used to all of this? Being a Glaive and all." 

"You'd think so, right? Turns out I am very bad at standing still in one spot for over three hours at a time. Who'd have thought." 

Prompto snorts, even though it's kind of rude to laugh at someone he's just met. The Glaive doesn't seem to mind, though. They talk a little more, about silly things, and Prompto learns his name and where he's from and that they both have the same favourite food, and it's nice. 

King Regis's speech ends on a dramatic flourish and bow, his grey hair glinting in the bright lights. Nyx Ulric puts his hand in between Prompto's shoulder blades and says, "C'mon. I'll bring you to the balcony, God knows you need a breather," and starts pushing, so Prompto completely misses the way Noct and Luna lifts their heads over the crowds to find him. 

Nyx leads him outside. Noct spots him, frowns, leans over to whisper something in Luna's ear. 

Luna taps her fingers to her lips. The balcony door opens quietly, then swings shut. 

*

Prompto's spot is tucked between two pillars and half hidden in darkness. People don't really see him, unless he wants them to, and it's a good place to hide for a bit. 

Gladio swings by to ruffle his hair. Ignis swings by to bring him food and adjust his collar and tut at the state of his hair after Gladio's noogie attack. The plate of food is arranged aesthetically in the way only Ignis can manage. He chews on shrimp and Nyx swings by with a glass of wine, and they talk a little more until Nyx is called away. 

Prompto stays tucked away in his little corner, watching people. The best drama always occurs on the balcony, and he's proven right when he witnesses two breakups, one righteous slap on the cheek, and at least three people dropping their rings into their wine while they sway dangerously. 

It's fun for a little while. It gets boring when people start making out instead of yelling at each other, though, so Prompto drains his glass and makes to get another. 

He doesn't manage to get another, because Noctis and Lady Lunafreya come strolling out, arms linked, heads down and close together, effectively chasing everybody else back into the ballroom. 

Prompto's never been good at hiding from either of them, so it's no surprise when they spot him. 

Noct smiles. "There you are," he says, and gently pries Prompto's wine glass away from his hands. 

"Noct, no," Prompto protests. 

"Hold on, Prom," Noct says, laughing. "We've got something to tell you." 

Lady Lunafreya slinks out from behind Noctis. "Yes," she says, smiling gently, and she's so pretty Prompto could cry. "We have things to tell you, Prompto." 

They glance at each other, giggly and knocking shoulders, and Prompto thinks his heart hurts from watching them. 

"Prompto," Noct starts, and then seems to lose his nerve, fiddling with his cufflinks. Lady Lunafreya laughs some more, then lifts a leg and knees Noct in the butt. 

"You're right," Noct says to Lady Lunafreya, then he leans forward and kisses Prompto, right on the lips. His mouth is eager and sloppy, and they both end up with more spit on their lips than they'd like. 

"Okay," Prompto says, dazed and breathless and dumb. "Okay. That's- okay." 

"Okay?" Noct repeats, mock offended. "Rude much?" 

Lady Lunafreya elbows Noct out of the way. "My turn," she says, with a sort of mysterious mischievous slant to her mouth, in her eyes, and she takes hold of Prompto and dips him sweetly, moves to kiss him in one smooth movement. 

The moon is round tonight. It's round and bright and there are stars speckled all around it, and Lady Lunafreya has on high heels that are so tall that he's kind of afraid they'll snap, and Noct's fingers are petting gently through his hair, and he's been kissed, twice. 

"Lady Lunafreya!" he manages to squeak out, his hands clenched into the lapels of her jacket, with her hands twined at the small of his back, her mouth a ghost of feeling against his. He feels like her high heels need an honorable mention here, because they are so _tall_. 

"Luna," she says, and kisses him again, before he can say anything else. She kisses better than Noct, who is all eagerness and zero technique. Her mouth is soft and warm and Prompto's legs are shaking a little from being bent at such an awkward angle. 

"Wow," is what Prompto says, when La- Luna, finally stops kissing him and lets him up. His legs are too wobbly. Noct ushers Prompto into his warm arms, steadying him. " _Wow_. I- um. You win." 

Noct makes an offended little noise. 

Luna says, beaming, "I told you so!" 

*

Later, they all dogpile on Noct's gigantic bed. It is the most comfortable bed Prompto's ever been on, even more comfortable than the one in Noct's apartment. Luna seems to agree, because she sinks back with a sigh and kicks off her high heels in a decidedly undignified manner. It's charming to see her like this. She feels more like Luna, instead of a title. 

"Come here, darling," she says, beckoning Prompto over. Prompto goes, because he is most possibly dreaming, and there's no harm in indulging, once in a while. 

She shifts onto her side, sliding backwards, patting the space in front of her. Prompto lies down, facing her, and then Noct settles in behind him, his chin digging into Prompto's shoulder. 

Lady Lunafreya presses herself to his chest. He can feel the rise and fall of her breathing, and the rise and fall of Noct's breathing, Noct's chest pressed to his back. 

"Oh," Luna says, smiling. "Prompto, darling, could you help me with my ponytail?" 

Prompto reaches for her ponytail. It's held up by an ornate silver hairclip, and Prompto only struggles for a bit before managing to undo it. He strokes her hair with uncertain fingers. She turns her smile against the inside of his wrist, bites down playfully. 

"You're quiet today," Noct comments sleepily. He curls his arms around Prompto's waist, the tip of his nose nuzzling against the back of Prompto's neck. 

Prompto feels like he should say something. But he can't, and all he makes out is a soft, stuttering, "Y-yeah." 

Noct says, "I never liked this bed." 

Luna asks, "Why?" softly, humoring. 

"Too big," Noct yawns. "Lonely. Cold. I didn't like that." 

Luna's mouth is a knowing curve. Her fingers trace dizzy circles into Prompto's cheek, and her breath hits him warm and ticklish. "How about now?" she says. 

"Mmm," Noct says, his arms tightening around Prompto's waist. "Now's fine. 's warm." 

Luna chuckles quietly. "Dear Noctis," she says, "I know how you feel." 

She leans forward and presses her lips to the hollow of Prompto's neck where his collarbone starts. At the same time, Noct presses his mouth to the base of Prompto's head, where his spine starts. 

Prompto, wedged between them, shivers. Please, he thinks, half a prayer. Please let this last a little longer. Please, please. 

Luna cups Prompto's face in her fingers. "Shhh, dearest," she says. "Go to sleep." 

*

Prompto wakes up uncomfortably warm in a tangle of arms and legs and hair. He spits blonde hair out of his mouth, stares a bit too long at Luna's open mouth and Noct's scrunched up face and thinks, oh. 

"Oh," he says, out loud. 

Luna stirs. She says, ungracefully, grumpily, "Do shut up, Prompto." 

Noct goes, "Hmmppshhhh," like a deflating balloon. 

"I'm not dreaming," Prompto says, wonderingly. "I'm not. Dreaming." 

Luna makes a disgruntled noise. "Of course not," she says, cracking an eye open, patting his face with her hand with more force than he'd like. "Discuss later. Sleep now." 

"Hnnmm," Noct says, not even opening his eyes. 

Prompto presses his hands to his beating heart. It hammers like it is trying to crawl out between his ribs. It's weird. 

Noct starts snoring. Prompto hopes he doesn't drool, and he lets the sound lull him back into sleep.

*

Prompto wakes for the second time. This time he wakes up to Luna singing, her voice clear and delicate and beautiful. Noct is still sleeping, his face scrunched up into a weird expression. 

Luna notices his staring. "Good morning, darling," she says. 

Darling. Darling. Prompto's never been anyone's darling, before this. It makes him feel all good and warm and _safe_. Kind of silly, since he's not even in any sort of danger, here, in the Citadel. Pressed up between two of the most important people in the country. 

Luna's mouth is a pretty curve. She leans down and presses her cheek to Prompto's forehead for a bit, then moves to kiss him. They've both got morning breath and it's gross, and Luna laughs when she lets him go. 

Prompto coughs embarrassedly into his hand. Then Noct wakes up and smashes his mouth against Prompto's too, like it's a competition. His mouth tastes even more gross, and Prompto wrinkles his nose and pushes him away. 

"Gross, dude," Prompto says. "We're both rank. I want a shower." 

Noct grumbles. "Tell Luna she smells too." 

It isn't exactly a lie. They haven't even taken off their suits yet, and everything is crumpled between their pressed together bodies. Luna's makeup is smeared something awful, and Prompto is pretty sure Noct's wiped his foundation onto Prompto's shirt. 

"We all smell," Prompto amends, then glances at Luna to check her reaction. She is beaming like it's the best thing she's ever heard in her life, and fuck if it isn't weirdly adorable. 

"Let's take a bath together," Luna suggests, and Noct perks up a bit, nodding his agreement. 

"Yes, please," Noct says, as enthusiastically as Noct can get. 

"W-wait, what?" Prompto says. 

"Let's take a-" Luna tries to repeat.

"No, I heard that part but like. _What_." 

Luna studies him for a bit. Then she says, "Too fast?" 

Noct's hands slide up his shirt and starts tracing circles into his belly. "Don't wanna?" 

"I- I mean," Prompto stammers, "I mean. Um." 

"If it isn't clear," Luna says, "We're trying to solicit you for sex." 

"With us," Noct clarifies.

"Both of us," Luna adds. 

Oh. So- so that's it. Sex is- sex is definitely something he can do. Just- just casual sex, that's fine, that's a thing, that's a thing they want him for. 

"R-right," Prompto says, even though it's probably a bad idea. But he's been wanting for so long, Noct, Luna, anyone, really. "I- um. I can do that." 

Both of them beam at him. Something twists inside him, aching sharp, too fast for him to squash down. 

"Wonderful!" Luna says, then tries to kiss him. He blocks her with his hand. She pouts at him. 

"Can we," he says, blocking Noct's attempt with his other hand. "Can we clean up first?" 

"Fair enough," Noct says, muffled behind Prompto's palm. 

Luna nods. Then she pushes Noct off the bed and Noct goes down in a flurry of blankets and furious squawking.

*

Noct's bathroom is the epitome of luxury. It's all smooth steel and marble and has a sectioned off area just for the damned tub, and Prompto's not even jealous at this point, just dumbly awed. 

Noct yawns, stretches, cracking his spine, and shuffles off, mumbling something about running the bath. Luna reaches into a cabinet with the ease of familiarity, which makes Prompto's heart go heavy and sharp again, and that's fine, they're together, they've been together for a while now, Prompto knows this. 

He's lucky enough to be wanted by them both, so no need to make things weird, right? 

Luna hands him a yellow toothbrush. It's a feat for a toothbrush to look fancy, but held in Luna's hands in Noct's bathroom, it looks like it's come straight out of an advertisement for home living. 

Prompto takes the stupid toothbrush. In his hands it just looks like a toothbrush. 

"Toothpaste, Prompto?" Luna asks, politely, like she's asking Prompto if he wants a cup of tea or something. He blinks at her dumbly, because- uh, what kind of question is that? 

Luna's polite smile slides into something a tad frazzled. "Oh, what am I saying, of _course_ you need toothpaste-" 

Prompto's all new startling revelation of the day: Luna is probably as nervous as he is, right now, standing in Noct's fancy bathroom. Not because of the bathroom, but because of _him_ , and that thought in itself is so _absurd_ that he has to laugh at it. 

Luna looks startled by his laughter. She smiles sheepishly, says, "I guess that was stupid of me." 

"Sorry," Prompto says. "It's just- god, I have no idea what I'm doing here." 

"We want you here," Luna says, gently. "We probably should have told you sooner. I'm sorry, darling, is this making you uncomfortable?" 

Darling again. "I- no. No, it's not. Not that. It's just sex, I like sex, I'm probably going to like sex with the both of you- oh god I'm going to shut up now." 

"Just sex?" Luna is frowning now. He's said something wrong, good going Prompto, now things are going to be weird. "Prompto, darling, we want you to _stay_." 

That's something no one's ever told him, ever. 

"Um," he says. "Ahaha, uh, what?" 

"As in, stay with us. Together. With us. I already mentioned that. What I mean is- we'd like you to be part of our relationship. The three of us. We could have phrased it better, I think," Luna is steadily turning pink. It's cute. 

"For real?" Prompto says. His voice sounds very small. He's standing in Noct's bathroom in yesterday's clothes with a toothbrush in his hand and Luna is telling him that she- that _they_ like him enough to want him to _stay_ , like something out of his deepest darkest fantasies. 

"Of course," Luna says. She holds his wrist in her hand. "We like you, Prompto." 

There are a lot of things Prompto's supposed to say when faced with a situation like this. There are a lot of things he wants to say, but nothing comes out except for a weak, "Oh." 

Noct shuffles into view. He pauses, takes in their faces, and says, "Did I miss something?" 

*

"Did you know," Luna says, her back cuddled up against Prompto's chest, tracing idle patterns into Prompto's knees while Prompto tries to untangle her hair, "We actually forgot to tell him?" 

There is a pause. Noct looks up from where he's supposed to be washing Prompto's back but instead is pressing his mouth against the skin of Prompto's shoulder, and he says, "...huh. Shit. We _did_ forget." 

"Ah fuck," Noct says, and from behind Prompto there is the distinct noise of Noct lifting his arm to rake his hand messily through his hair. "Sorry, Prompto. We were a little too excited." 

"And drunk," Luna says. "Quite drunk. And eager to get our hands all over you. We're sorry, darling." 

Noct kisses the shell of his ear. "What she said," he says. "I was supposed to start it off by telling you an analogy about your eyes and stars or something but I chickened out." 

"Chickened out into kissing me," Prompto points out. 

"That's the drunk and eager part," Noct says sheepishly. "Sorry. We kind of overwhelmed you and kept you in the dark all this while. Shit start, right?" 

Prompto snorts. "Good a start as any," he says, fingers working gently against Luna's scalp. 

"We're still sorry," Luna says mournfully. "It must have been horrible- you must've thought we only wanted sex and nothing more." 

"It's cool," Prompto says, tugging on a particularly stubborn tangle. Luna doesn't give him as much as a single hiss. "It'd have been cool if it were just sex, anyways. I don't mind." 

"Hmm," Noct hums, disbelieving, which is- wow, _rude_. He's kind enough to drop the subject, but then he upends soapy water onto Prompto, drenching him, which causes a butterfly effect where Prompto's fingers snag on Luna's tangles, pulling her down. The whole entire thing ends with Noct getting his head knocked back against the rim of the tub and Luna fitting her teeth against the tendon between Noct's thumb and forefinger, Prompto somehow squashed onto Noct's lap, too many bony knees and elbows for the equation and equally as many hands. 

Everything smells like Noct's soap, fancy chemical sweetness, and the air is warm and humid. Luna settles behind Prompto, her arms curling across his chest, and- _wow_ , those sure are boobs, against his back, right there. 

He shakes the thought away. Concentrates on tucking his knees into a position that won't kill Noct, or drive them down onto slippery doom. He sits heavily on Noct's belly, but only to slip down seconds later, and- okay, that sure is a dick, against his butt, half hard, Noct sure did that. 

Prompto thinks he's going to melt. It's warm and there sure is a lot of skin, and soap, and everyone is slippery and Luna's hands are wandering again- which, isn't bad, actually, it feels really good, and her hands are like- small and delicate and kind of perfect. 

Noct takes hold of his chin. "Prompto," he goes, low and rough, and the way he looks at Prompto lazily makes for an interesting combination that makes Prompto's guts churn. 

"Yes!" 

There's a squeak in his voice that is totally embarrassing. 

Luna latches onto his neck, her mouth warm and wet, huffing tiny groans into his skin. 

"Play nice, boys," she says, and Noct pulls him in for a kiss, a really nice one, and it feels- really intense, the soft of his lips and the warm slide of his tongue and just enough pressure, loads better than the sloppy disaster from yesterday. 

Prompto clenches his fingers in Noct's hair, damp and sticking to his skin, pretty busy with enjoying the way Noct is licking into his mouth, until Luna's clever hands slide between his legs and touches him there, running her fingers up along the length of his dick, and Prompto jolts with a little shriek, with the shock of how good it feels, a million billion times better than any other time it's ever been done to him. 

"Ohh," Luna coos, softly. "There we go, there we go, so pretty- darling Prompto, you are so _beautiful_." 

He can feel himself shaking. Noct makes a noise into his mouth, the kind that can only be described as _hungry_ , his eyes wide and intense and focused, just- drinking in the way Prompto is trembling against him, hands smoothing down his waist, kissing him harder, insistent in the way his mouth moves against Prompto's. 

"More?" Luna is asking, sugar sweet. "Darling, do you want more?" 

He wrenches his mouth away from Noct, babbling, fingers clenching in Noct's hair, "Yes, yes, please- _please_ , L- Luna!" 

Luna makes a surprisingly loud noise. Noct snickers, hands sliding lower to grope at Prompto's ass, says, "She likes it when pretty people beg her." 

"Oh shut it," Luna says, biting down on Prompto's shoulder playfully, "I don't want to hear it from a person who's admitted to jerking off to his best friend calling him 'Your Highness'." 

" _Luna!_ " Noct hisses, mortified, while Prompto hides a laugh against Noct's shoulder. "That was _classified info!_ " 

"Dude," Prompto says, between snickers, "For real? That is _so_ embarrassing." 

Noct scowls. "Yeah well. You're hot, so," he says grumpily. 

"Yeah?" Prompto says. He's kind of touched, actually: two very attractive people thinking _he's_ attractive- fuck if that doesn't do wonders for his ego. 

"Yes," Luna says, and does something with her fingers that makes Prompto whine, bucking into her hands. Noct's hands continue being grabby, pulling him closer, biting at his collarbone. 

Prompto thinks, kind of hazily, that this is the _best_. He leans down to smooch the little mole right at the corner of Noct's mouth, Luna's amazing hands around his dick, rubbing against his balls, Noct's fingers slipping lower down to press teasingly against his entrance, then retreating, then pressing in just so very slightly, then backing away again. 

He whines, trying to push his hips forward, into Luna's hands, or backwards into Noct's- whichever, whichever is fine. Luna makes a sound like a growl, shifting on her knees to slide her thigh between Prompto's legs, which in theory is a good idea, but- 

She's probably forgotten how fucking _slippery_ the whole place is. She slides forward just a fraction too much, and then Noct is howling, twisting sideways in terrible, ear-piercing panicky pain, and Prompto knocks backward into Luna, who skids all the way across the tub to hit her head on the rim. 

"My balls!" Noct shrieks, at the same time Luna yells, "Fuck!" and half of the bathtub's contents slosh out onto the bathroom floor. 

"Luna why," Noct moans, his entire face scrunched up in pain. "Luna why. _Why do you do this to me._ " 

Luna curls up against the rim with her head in her hands. She doesn't make a sound, not even to snipe back at Noct, which is kind of worrying, so Prompto goes to check on her first, to make sure she doesn't have a concussion or something. 

She probably doesn't. Probably, because she's hiding her face in her hands and refusing to look at anyone. 

Prompto checks on Noct, to make sure he isn't dying. 

He isn't, but he's rolling around with his hands between his legs, sloshing more soapy water onto the floor. 

"Do I need to get anybody?" Prompto, the one who escaped unscathed, asks timidly. 

"Don't," the both of them say, voices filled with the kind of gravitas that is normally only present in very tense situations. 

"I'll just- go get the towels," Prompto says, still timid. They nod, unmoving. 

Prompto steps out of the tub. Then he slips on the water on the ground and sits down hard. "I hate this." 

Luna makes an apologetic noise. Noct only grunts. 

"I give up," Prompto says. He lies down. "I'm not moving. Bathroom sex is the worst. Let's never do this ever again." 

"Agreed," Luna says, very quietly, and Noct makes a pained little groan of agreement.

*

Afterwards- after Noct's recovered enough to limp his way out of the tub and into the shower, after the showers all three of them take, quickly and quietly and _seperately_ , they dogpile onto Noct's bed again. 

Noct is spread out on his back. Prompto carefully rests his head on Noct's chest, and Luna curls up on her side with her arm slung around Prompto. 

They're in Noct's clothes. Prompto feels a slight twinge of satisfaction, surrounded by the scent of Noct's laundry and Noct's shampoo. The bathroom disaster non-withstanding. 

"I think I'll never be able to have sex, ever again," Noct says. 

Luna huffs. "I already apologized, you dramatic little-" 

Prompto pushes his palms against both their faces. "Shoosh," he says, and they both shut up. It makes Prompto feel powerful. Call him the Royal Trainer, trainer of mean royal brats. 

"We're gonna sleep now," he says, "Because it's been a really long morning. Then we're going to wake up and get some food and spend some nice quality time together. And tomorrow, we'll all take the day off to have lots and lots of sex with each other. Okay?" 

"I don't know if I can do it, Prompto," Noct moans dramatically, his hand flung over his face. "I mean- knee in the balls! I think I'm crippled for life." 

"Noctis Lucis Caelum you mean awful brat!" Luna says, sounding so earnest that Prompto believes her for a second. " _Do it for Prompto._ " 

Prompto laughs, kind of helplessly. "You're both _terrible_." 

"She is," Noct says, but he's laughing too. He presses a kiss to Prompto's hair. "Mm. I like it when you use my shampoo." 

Luna sniffs. "You should use _my_ shampoo. It smells much better." 

"Your shampoo smells like bottled sylleblossom fart," Noct retorts. Luna swats at him, offended. He tries to swat her back. 

"Hey!" Prompto says. "Stop being mean to each other. Pay attention to _me_." 

"Right, right," Luna laughs. She kisses Prompto's neck. "Sorry, darling." 

"Kissass," Noct mumbles. But he starts petting Prompto's hair, and it feels so nice that Prompto forgives him for that final jab at Luna. 

"Mmm," Prompto says. "This is nice. I really- I really like- um. You both." 

"Yeah," Noct says. He's using that particularly gentle tone of voice of his. It's Prompto's favourite. "Like you too." 

"We like you too much," Luna says. She wiggles around for a bit, then pushes her face between Prompto's shoulder blades. " _Far_ too much." 

Prompto laughs. He's so- he's so _happy_ , happy about his best friend liking him, happy about Lady Lunafreya liking him. Happy that they're holding him right now. Happy that he has Noct's chest tucked under his head, the gentle thumping of Noct's heart right against his ear. Happy that Luna's chest is rising and falling against his back. Happy that he's wanted and warm and safe. 

"We're gonna have so much sex tomorrow," Prompto says. A promise. 

Noct and Luna's laughter rings out, bright and joyous. Beautiful. 

"Okay," Luna says, amused. Noct hums. Smoothes his fingers against Prompto's forehead. Back and forth, soothing. It's amazingly comfortable, especially when Luna joins in by petting his belly. His eyelids droop easily.

He falls asleep, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> rip noct's balls
> 
> also if anyone can think of a better title i will give them one thousand kisses


End file.
